Meet Haley Prewett
by barbarapotter
Summary: Meet Haley Prewett...a seemingly normal eleven year old girl. Her family is very important to her and she would fight to protect them at all costs. However, when she meets Harry and Hermione...things begin to spin out of control.
1. The Fight

**MEET HALEY PREWETT**

**Chapter One – The Fight (Prologue)**

Being a Prewett had never been easy for Haley. The reason was simple. They were related to the Weasleys, on her father's side. Haley's father, Ignatius had two brothers, Gideon and Fabian…and a sister, Molly. Molly had married her childhood sweetheart, Arthur Weasley and had seven children…all with freckles and red hair. Arthur never had much money and their lack thereof had always made them fall victim to tactless taunts by pureblood families. Haley was always there to defend the family honour…even if it was only the Weasleys. She loved them to death. Even though the Weasleys could scarcely afford a new set of robes, there was no denying the love Haley felt for her Aunt Molly and her family.

On the other hand, the Prewetts were purebloods. No Muggle-borns or squibs among them. The Prewetts were a well-respected family and nobody dared cross a Prewett…they were known for their hot tempers and short fuses.

Torn between being the daughter of a pair of wealthy Ministry of Magic employees and the niece of Arthur and Molly Weasley, she had never known what it was like to have a normal life. The constant battles to defend the Weasley honour came at a terrible price. From a young age…five, in fact…Haley had been in one fisticuff after another in order to send the message through the thick skull of the insulting party that the Weasleys were a good honest family and they deserved to be left alone. Her battle scars were few and far between, but were a constant reminder of the lengths to which she would go to protect her family.

Her mother, Astrid, though quite rigid in her ways about purebloods being superior - after all, she was born a Black - had a soft spot for the Weasleys, because she loved her husband and sister-in-law dearly. Her mother constantly reminded her that even though a family was of pure blood, their social status was everything…and because of that tiny little detail, families like the Weasleys suffered ridicule and criticism and brought shame to the wizarding world.

At times, Haley grew tired of defending the Weasley family's honour. However, just shortly after her ninth birthday, Haley fought her last battle. Arthur and Molly Weasley took her to Diagon Alley with Fred and George…and their youngest son, Ronald, who was Haley's age…for a day of shopping. Fred and George had just been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – by far the best wizarding school according to the Weasleys.

They shopped to their heart's content. Unlike the Weasleys, the Prewetts had a very large fortune hidden away at Gringotts. Haley even had her own vault, but she never flaunted her wealth – she wanted to share it. She always found it difficult to buy things for her cousins without making it seem like a handout or charity. Despite their many protests, Haley insisted on buying her cousins a few odds and ends as gifts – but mostly from Gambol and Japes' joke shop. The four of them loved to pull pranks on their unsuspecting friends and family. Haley was an only child – and almost always the mastermind, with Fred and George as her accomplices as they pulled off the most difficult pranks with ease.

Haley had purchased a few small trinkets for herself, including a new diary. Keeping a journal was the only thing that kept her from lashing out at her family. The pain this caused her was sometimes unbearable…though she never contemplated suicide…but she needed to find a way to numb the pain…thinking that Martial Arts was the answer - but taking classes five times a week only angered her more.

On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Haley, Ron and the twins passed the Apothecary. Whispers and taunts followed them. Haley stopped dead in her tracks, and because Fred, George and Ron were right in tow…they literally bumped into her…but she didn't fall down. It was just as well because she could hear what the boys behind her were saying.

"What is it?" asked the Weasley boys.

"Shh! Listen!" Haley said in a loud whisper.

"The Weasleys can't afford anything new, so why are they here?" asked a hoarse male voice.

"That Prewett girl's with them. Perhaps she's taken pity on them and bought them some decent robes to wear," added another voice, this one less hoarse and slightly deeper in pitch, "I'll betcha five galleons they don't even have five galleons to their name!"

Haley could hear five distinct pitches when they laughed. From birth, Haley had excellent hearing, though her vision had become bad enough to wear reading glasses. She actually preferred the Muggle device to Vision Restoration. The joke died down and then a voice she recognized as Vincent Crabbe's also contributed, "Do they all have that awful red hair and freckles? Honestly if that doesn't scream poor, I don't know what does!"

"Look at the state of their robes!" said Gregory Goyle, "It's disgusting. Haley Prewett deserves to have a better family than that. At least she's related to the Malfoys. That's the sort of family I would be proud to have."

These taunts continued for five more minutes until Haley's blood began to boil. She was that angry. The Prewetts were prone to having hot tempers and short fuses. Haley was no exception. Her dark chocolate brown hair that usually hung straight down to the middle of her back had begun to curl from the stress and her skin had turned a deep shade of crimson. Two dark, teal eyes stared the five boys down as she turned to face them, fists clenched in frustration – the fingernails digging into her palms – almost drawing blood.

Haley, despite her age, looked intimidating. Her eyes glowed with anger as her tallish, slender frame approached the five boys. She recognized four of them. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who were her age and the sons of two former Death Eaters; the other three were from Slytherin, the house that turned out many evil witches and wizards, including the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

"Oooh, look who's here? The little Prewett Princess," said a Snape look-alike with an impish grin on his face. He had raven hair that was tied back and long facial features. His eyes were black and beady, the exact shade of his hair. He reminded Haley of a very young version of the Potions Master at Hogwarts – Severus Snape. The other two Slytherin boys were quite possibly the older brothers of Crabbe and Goyle, as they resembled each goon to a tee, but were taller and thicker…and possibly dumber, "Come to fight their battles for them now, have you?"

Haley narrowed her eyes, "I'm sure they could fight their own battles if they wanted," said Haley, "However if you don't stop harassing my family, I will be forced to resort to physical violence."

After a slight pause for the boys to register what Haley had told them, laughter filled the air, combined with a few snorts and grunts from Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle – they never did much talking.

"Then why don't they? Surely a pureblood family like theirs would be ashamed of being so poor. They're a disgrace to the wizarding world…all of them! Red hair and hand-me-down robes…pfft…honestly! I wouldn't be caught dead in used robes…yuck!" the Snape look-alike shuddered as he pictured himself in dirty, smelly second-hand robes.

"Well at least their robes are clean," said Haley, reaching over to wipe a bit of dirt off of the tallest boy's shoulder, "Which is more than I can say for the five of you."

"You did not just go there!" exclaimed the tallest boy, but the look on his face betrayed his anger. Haley was a very attractive girl despite her young age, with dainty features and curves that had just developed due to puberty. She was probably the only Prewett girl to ever go through puberty this early.

The black-haired boy took her roughly by the left arm, but gently pulled her in for a kiss as his eyes closed and his lips moistened. When his lips met hers, Haley instinctively knew what to do. Having taken every form of martial arts since she could walk, she was already a black belt in karate, and well on her way to black in various other disciplines. A gymnastics background also gave her the flexibility to wriggle out of awkward situations – which this was one of them. Her leg had just connected with a sensitive spot between the boy's legs and he instantly cried out in agony.

"You little prat!" he cried, doubling over in pain, "That's gonna cost you!"

He lunged at Haley to make his counterattack, but he didn't succeed, "Take that, you insolent newt!" Haley shouted while her fist connected with his bare flesh…first his cheek, then his arm and finally a blow to the nose rendered the boy prone. Haley then felt two familiar hands grasp her arms and pull her aside.

By now, a large crowd had gathered to watch the fight…most of whom were actually egging Haley on. A moment later, Severus Snape walked by and enervated the boy before hauling him up to his feet. He looked directly at Haley, whose movement was restricted by Fred and George Weasley.

"Tell me what happened, young lady," ordered Snape, but the look in his eyes was not of anger, but disappointment, "What possessed you to attack my son?"

Haley breathed deeply to calm herself, as she was still livid about what they had said about her family, "Your son Tobias," she spat, "was making fun of my family, but then he tried to kiss me and I tried to defend myself. He came after me again and I did what I could to prevent myself from getting hurt. Say what you must, but I'm pleading self-defence on this one."

By this time, Molly and Arthur Weasley had joined the crowd and were astonished at the state that Snape's son was in. He had a bruise on his nose and others that weren't visible. Tobias had gotten to his feet after Snape enervated him and Snape grabbed him by the ear and said, "We're going home. You'd better have a logical explanation for this or you can find yourself in detention at start of term. Good day, Miss Prewett." Snape gave a nod and sauntered off with his son's ear between his left thumb and forefinger. Tobias's shrieks of pain could be heard as Snape's grip never loosened.

"Of all the days!" cried Aunt Molly, pointing a finger at Haley. Haley rolled her eyes, as she knew there was a lecture coming. She didn't really do anything wrong! "I never would have imagined you would attack someone like that, Haley! You should know better than to pick a fight with someone against whom you'd win. I know you love us, but there's a fine line between what is right and what is easy. You took the easy way out by punching him…about which, by the way, we won't tell your parents. We needn't worry them about what had just happened. But know this. If you ever put another toe out of line, I'll bring you straight to your parents. They won't hesitate to punish you."

Haley gulped and said, "I'm sorry, Aunt Molly, it's just that I hate it when people make fun of you for being poor. I know it's not your fault, but if you'd let me get Fred and George something new for school, I'd really appreciate it. Perhaps they'd like a set of new robes or a new box of potions ingredients? I'd even buy each of them a new broom. Probably a Nimbus 1000 or a Cleansweep 10. They aren't that expensive once you factor in how happy I know it'll make them."

She gave her aunt the sweetest smile and then pouted, her dark teal eyes glistening with tears as she added, "Please?"

Arthur Weasley looked very stern, but once Haley put on that pout, all of his defences melted, as did virtually everyone else's. She had such a cute face when she pouted that all would be forgiven.

"Oh all right," Uncle Arthur said, "Molly, we shouldn't linger here. Mr Gambol will come out and see what all of the commotion was about. Why don't we indulge our precious niece and agree to at least some potions ingredients, eh?"

He stroked Molly's arm affectionately and looked deeply into her light blue eyes. This made Molly weaken slightly and she would do almost everything Arthur said, "All right, just a few new potions ingredients. I don't want them having too much," Molly relented, "We'll be at the Leaky Cauldron having a cup of tea. Meet us there in half an hour…and don't get into any more scraps, Haley dear."

Haley nodded, "All right, Aunt Molly, I'll behave. Thank you so much. They won't be disappointed." She squealed excitedly after Molly and Arthur were out of earshot.

"Do you always have to do that?" asked Ron with his fingers in his ears, "My ears can't take much more abuse!"

Haley laughed and put her arm around Ron, "Oh Ronnie," she said, "You know how I love to torture you."

Ron smiled knowingly and hugged Haley back, "I know. You're just so good at it that I forget you're only kidding!"

The two of them, along with Fred and George, walked into the Apothecary to make their purchases. She bought them all of their standard potions ingredients, along with a few rare ingredients for their budding inventions. Shoving the ingredients into their bag, Haley grinned mischievously, "You have enough ingredients to start inventing some of your very own exploding sweets. If you run low, don't hesitate to send an owl and I'll have them shipped up to Hogwarts for you."

Fred and George sandwiched Haley in a group hug and they left the Apothecary. Moments later they had rejoined Molly and Arthur at the Leaky Cauldron.

"How was your shopping?" asked Aunt Molly, "I hope you got everything you needed."

"Yes, mum, we did," said Fred and George together, "Haley's the best cousin we could ask for!"

They both kissed her on either cheek at the same time.

"We're glad you had fun," said Arthur, "Now let's get back home. I just hope Bill and Charlie haven't banged up the tables again."

The six of them laughed and they Flooed back to the Burrow.


	2. Dinner at Prewett Palace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Haley, her parents and any other OC's, spells and creatures that I happen to think up.**

_**A/N: Before I get any more Mary Sue flames…I assure you that Prewett Palace is so named because of the long line of Prewetts that had lived there before Haley's family. She's no Princess…(only a nickname others have given her)…she's not even Royal! There will be pranks galore…with Fred/George (in later chapters)…rest assured! I hope you enjoy the story! Happy reading!**_

**Chapter Two – Dinner at Prewett Palace**

_Two Years Later…_

**_August 31, 1991_**

During the past two years, Haley had seen a slight improvement in the way people treated the Weasleys. There were still those hoity-toity pureblood families who resented them because of their low income, but it was the Weasleys' love of Muggles and Muggle-borns that sent these families on a tirade nowadays. Haley's family never snubbed Muggle-borns, but they did not praise them like Uncle Arthur did.

Haley had been in a few other scraps, but it was only with other girls who didn't understand that it was wrong to discriminate against anyone who was not of pure blood. Prejudice existed even in the Muggle world and Haley knew all about Muggles from her neighbours. Most of these Muggles were upper class citizens, as were the Prewetts, but when Haley gossiped with them, the other girls ridiculed and belittled people from lower income families and because of the way they were dressed. It had even frustrated Haley to the point where she did accidental magic…everything from blowing up the head of a girl's Barbie Doll to causing the tires from her friend's bicycle to pop. Either way, the warning letters came and Haley was told to refrain from socialising with Muggles, just in case something like that happened again.

Eventually, Haley only came to socialize with one person in particular…Draco Malfoy…the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco was also a pureblood and quite proud of it. His arrogance both intrigued and annoyed Haley. In spite of their difference of opinion of Muggles and Muggle-borns, Draco and Haley spent a lot of time together, and actually came to enjoy each other's company. When they received their letters of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the two were ecstatic and they celebrated by going to Diagon Alley together to buy their school supplies. Ron was not forgotten, of course, but when Haley asked about him, Aunt Molly told her that she had taken him to get his school supplies the week before. Haley was disappointed, but she had bought Ron a present for getting in…an extremely tiny Scops owl named Pigwidgeon. Well…Ginny had named him and she said he wouldn't answer to anything else. Haley thought it was a cute name as well.

Draco and Haley, from that day on, were inseparable. Every moment was spent studying spells and making each other laugh by telling jokes and turning their favourite things into pincushions. Haley came to find that she quite enjoyed learning spells and that spending time with Draco was the highlight of her summer.

Spending too much time together had its consequences. Today, Haley's parents were expecting company for dinner and Haley was not allowed to have Draco over or to Floo to Malfoy Manor to see him.

Malfoy Manor was a sight to behold with its three floors and dozens of rooms, complete with dungeons and a turret. It seemed that no place could rival that of the Manor…however one could…Prewett Palace.  
Prewett Palace was as immaculate as its name...though not as large as Hogwarts. A five-story Victorian mansion, built in a posh Muggle neighbourhood, the house had more than seventy rooms, including a grand ballroom, five large dungeon rooms and a whopping twelve turrets. One could get lost in the house, but the family had a built-in intercom system to communicate with someone in the far wing of the Palace. The family had four house-elves who had paid vacations and sick leave – only getting them to take a vacation was like pulling teeth. Haley didn't feel like arguing with them, but they did let the Prewetts cook for themselves…occasionally.

After a quick shower, Haley's mother needed help with dinner. Haley loved to cook and she often helped her mother prepare meals…sometimes creating her own unique dishes. Her specialty was seafood hors d'oeuvres - crab, shrimp and lobster wrapped up in phyllo dough…baked until golden brown.

Mother and daughter loved using their Muggle appliances. They thought their food tasted so much more authentic than by magical means. When Haley finished preparing her appetizers, she proceeded to stuff the turkey and peel the potatoes. Her mother wanted everything to be perfect…though Haley didn't know who was coming for dinner. Haley was told to dress however she wanted, so long as she wore her dinner robes.

When everything was ready and in the oven or boiling on the stove, Haley proceeded to change for dinner. She ran up the marble spiral staircase and stepped into the first suite of rooms on the left. Haley's bedroom was pristine. There was a queen-sized redwood four-poster bed in the middle of the room with matching nightstands on either side, and two tall dressers side by side on the far wall. The whole room was painted in a light emerald green, and the lampshades were a shade darker. Her living room had matching redwood bookcases all around the room, with a Muggle television, and every electronic appliance imaginable. Haley was an only child. Her father spoiled her, but Haley had earned every single gadget.

Haley rummaged through her walk-in closet before choosing a long, black skirt and a plain white blouse with three-quarter-length sleeves. Over the ensemble, she wore her dark teal dress robes that brought out her eyes. She made sure that her long hair was out of the way, tying it in a loose bun. Looking briefly in the mirror, Haley proceeded downstairs to check on the hors d'oeuvres.

She opened the oven door, "Ah, perfect!" she concluded and took them out of the oven to cool. Haley helped her mother season the potatoes and braise the turkey, as it would need twenty more minutes in the oven. When her mother told her she could have some free time before dinner, Haley remembered she had left her Potions book in the library and quickly ran to the second room on the right in the entrance hallway. Haley retrieved her book, which she had already memorized anyway, but decided to curl up in the large armchair in the middle of the room near the fireplace to read.

The Potions textbook was a fascinating read. Haley assumed they were going to learn all kinds of potions this year, such as the Deflating Draught and Swelling Solution. Haley had always been a bit of a bookworm as well, having read the entire booklist numerous times, as well as every single book in her library – twice! She hoped it would be enough for her first day of classes on Tuesday. Haley couldn't wait to board the Hogwarts Express tomorrow.

At five minutes to five, Haley heard the doorbell ring. Their mystery dinner guest had arrived. Haley waited a few seconds to see if her mother or father would answer the door, but she only heard the doorbell ring again – three differently pitched notes in descending order. Haley replaced the bookmark, tucking the book under her left arm as she answered the door. The doors were French, a dark cherry wood and very heavy. Haley noticed the shadow of a dark figure with shoulder length hair swaying in the doorway, but as she opened the door, her jaw nearly dropped.

It was Professor Snape. What shocked Haley even more was the outfit Snape had chosen. His trademark billowy black robes were gone, in favour of a more Muggle look. Snape wore a pair of black jeans with a belt, a pair of black sneakers and a white t-shirt. His black hair was not as greasy as it usually was, but silky…and layered to frame his pale face. He carried his cloak under his arms and once Haley opened the door, his black eyes went wide as well. Snape seemed to drink Haley in from head to toe – but not in a perverted sort of way. He seemed to be scrutinizing her outfit…as though she were a beauty pageant contestant. The smile that crept over his face gave Haley the impression he liked what he saw. Of course, Snape was not leering at her and for that…Haley was thankful.

"Good afternoon, Miss Prewett," said Snape, once he found his voice, "May I come in?"

When Haley had finished scrutinizing Snape's outfit, she nodded, "Yes, of course, Sir," she smiled, "Right this way. Mum's just finishing dinner preparations."

Haley led Professor Snape into the dining room where her father, with a drink in his hand, greeted Snape with a brotherly hug.

"It's good to see you Ignatius," said Snape, "I trust you have been keeping yourself busy these days, preparing your daughter for her first year at Hogwarts?"

Snape's eyes lowered to Haley's arm, in which she still held the potions book, "It's good to see you as well…and yes, I have been busy, Severus," he said, "I can tell that Haley's anxious to begin term tomorrow. As soon as she and Draco came back from Diagon Alley, she's been experimenting with her new spells and reading her textbooks. The two of them are quite the pair."

Snape nodded, "I see that she is reading her Potions textbook. A very studious girl you have here, Iggy."

_Iggy_? Haley never knew that Snape had a nickname for her father. Haley found it rather creepy. Perhaps they knew each other from Hogwarts or something, she thought. In any case, Haley made a mental note to ask her father about it later.

"Yes, she is," her father praised, "My Haley's going to be top of her year if she has any say about it. Now, how about a drink, Apes?"

_Apes?_ Haley suppressed a snigger and excused herself from the room as quickly as she could, telling them that her mother might need some help with plating dinner. What in the world was going on here? First, Snape called her father 'Iggy' and then her father called Snape 'Apes'. What could possibly cause the two of them to be on such good terms with each other? People Haley met really loathed Snape, including Fred and George who were always in detention because of the pranks they pulled. He couldn't be that bad if her father hung around with him…or could he?

All these questions and more assaulted Haley's brain and she shook her head to get rid of them. Her mother looked up at the same time, "Do you have a chill, sweetheart?"

Haley shook her head, "No, mum, I don't have a chill. I was just thinking about something, that's all. Need help plating?"

Much to Haley's relief, her mother nodded, "You can plate the hors d'oeuvres and set them out on the table. Make sure to plate them nicely this time…and be sure to ask Professor Snape if he'd like a cocktail. Why don't you use that spell I taught you last week and make him a Flaming Imp. He'll be impressed, no doubt."

Haley nodded but she turned to her mother as she reached into the cupboard to find a serving plate to begin arranging the hors d'oeuvres, "I'm not sure that I'm old enough to be serving alcohol, Mum," she said, as she quickly had the plate covered with one layer of shrimp and vegetable squares, "My potions teacher wouldn't want one of his students to be able to make a cocktail like that. As I recall, that one has vodka, pumpkin juice, pepper and hot sauce. That'll be grounds enough to expel me from Hogwarts before I even get there!"

Astrid Prewett could see the concern in her young daughter's face as she carved the turkey, plating it on a bed of lettuce and cranberry sauce as she spoke, "Your grandmother taught me the exact same spell when I was your age, dear," began her mother, "But I learned the hard way that I wasn't supposed to use it…or rather I _shouldn't_ use it…unless I was supervised by an adult wizard. I'd used the spell inconspicuously until I came home from a friend's house, drunk on Flaming Imps. She and I had consumed probably six or seven of them…each! Mum was furious, giving me the third degree on underage drinking. The next day, I paid for it dearly…with the worst hangover ever! She didn't even give me a Hangover Draught! I don't drink as much now, and I can't stand the stuff anymore."

Haley laughed, "See! That's exactly why I don't want to use it, Mum!" she whined, "Grandma might have been right when she made you suffer. If I give Professor Snape the drink, he'll just send me to Headmaster Dumbledore to Obliviate my memory of it…to make me forget I ever learned such a spell."

"You're a lot smarter than I was at your age, sweetie," she said, "My advice to you is to tell him the truth, but I know you won't use it at Hogwarts. There's no magic to be used between classes in the corridors anyhow, and believe me, there are more than four hundred items on the banned list…so your little shenanigans won't be pulled this year because of what's been banned."

_Won't_….or _shouldn't_? Haley wondered, "Aw, Mum!" protested Haley, as she now had all of the hors d'oeuvres arranged nicely, with the shrimp squares on the bottom, the crab circles in the middle and the lobster triangles were the top layer, "I'm sure there will be something I can do to have a little fun at Hogwarts. I know of two people who won't rest until the entire student body has fallen victim to a dungbomb explosion. What I wouldn't pay to see that!"

Haley's mum was only mildly aware of her daughter's prank abilities. Combined with Fred and George, Haley planned to knock the socks off of the students at Hogwarts…literally…with the pranks she and the twins had up their sleeves. Astrid Prewett was only vaguely aware of half of the troubles Fred and George had caused the Weasleys in terms of warning owls to Aunt Molly about their numerous pranks.

"No daughter of mine is going to be spending her entire seven years at Hogwarts playing poster-child to Zonko's Joke Shop and Gambol and Japes. Haven't I raised you to be more than just a jokester?" her mother asked, almost mincing the turkey, as she was growing quite angry. Her eyes narrowed and her breathing increased. Haley knew it was time for her to put her mother at ease.

"I'm sorry, mum," she said, "If there's a need for pulling pranks, I will not hesitate to do so, but I promise I won't get caught by anyone. Okay, these things are done. Did you still want me to ask Professor Snape if he'd like a cocktail?"

Her mother nodded, "Just this once, sweetie? I know Severus will like it."

Haley reluctantly nodded and took the tray in both hands, "Luckily I always keep my wand inside my dinner robes."

She and her mother shared a laugh and Haley returned to the dining room. Haley's father and Snape were sitting at the table, thoroughly engrossed in a Ministry of Magic conversation…to which Haley turned a deaf ear…but waited patiently until they were done to interrupt. Meanwhile, she had placed the plate of appetizers in the middle of the table and took out her wand. Haley's wand was unique, even Mr Ollivander had been shocked as to why the wand had chosen her. This was a Hawthorn wand with a triple magical core - the hair of a unicorn, the feather of a phoenix and a dragon heartstring – the only wand of its kind. Mr Ollivander mentioned that the wand was very powerful and the potential to become a great witch was within Haley's grasp. It would only be a matter of time before Haley learnt what Mr Ollivander meant by those words. All she had been able to do with her wand was transfigure a few matches into needles and trim her cousin's hair…and that sometimes didn't go as planned.

When Snape had finished discussing how the Centaur Liason Office was useless, Haley seized the opportunity to ask him if he wanted a cocktail. Thankfully her father hadn't poured him one yet.

"Would you care for a cocktail, Professor?" offered Haley politely as she carefully fingered her wand. The last time she had done it in front of her father, she'd set the dining room table on fire. Even though her friends didn't like Snape, she was reluctant to trust him – after all, his son had tried to kiss her – she was determined to stay on _Apes'_ good side.

Snape turned to look at her and Haley anticipated the look of sheer disgust for even mentioning serving an alcoholic drink at her age. However, Haley noticed the corners of Snape's mouth form a small smile and his normally cold black eyes softened, "Don't mind if I do," he said, looking at her father and exchanging a grin, "What do you recommend?"

"How about a Flaming Imp?" her father suggested, "Haley, you do know how to make one, don't you?"

Haley nodded. It was practically the only one that always turned out right, "Then a Flaming Imp it is," said Snape, clapping his hands together. Haley's father took out an empty glass from the liquor cabinet and handed it to his friend, "Thanks."

Ignatius Prewett gave his daughter a nod and Haley raised her wand, pointing it at the glass, "_Impus Flamare_!" she said very clearly and a thick, brownish-orange liquid shot out of her wand and into the glass without spilling a drop.

Cautiously, Snape sniffed the glass and took a sip, rolling it around on his tongue for a while before swallowing. Both Haley and her father were on pins and needles waiting to find out if Snape enjoyed the drink – or if Haley had accidentally poisoned him. Slowly, Snape's lips curled into a small smile and then grew wider until his teeth showed, "This is the best darned drink I have ever had!" exclaimed Snape suddenly, "My hat's off to you."

Haley thanked him, but said, "You're not wearing a hat, Sir!" She was not aware of the ramifications of this comment. That instantly brought a belly laugh from her father and a snort from Professor Snape. Haley now felt slightly more at ease with her Potions master than she had been at first. A dozen appetizers later, Haley had joined her father and Snape at the table and her mother brought out the main course.

What a meal! The conversation was good and light, about what else - more Ministry of Magic business. Five minutes later, they discussed some things about which her father and Snape were speaking in what seemed like code. It would seem like they were just having an ordinary conversation about Hogwarts, but a word here and there was thrown in about Death Eaters and something called the Order came up, causing Haley to raise an eyebrow. She didn't dare question them about any of that, but she knew something was up. As to what that was, Haley was clueless.

After she helped her mother clear the table, Haley conjured yet another Flaming Imp for Snape…it was his fifth of the evening. She then saw that Snape had conjured something of his own. Pumpkin pie and ice cream – Haley's absolute favourite!

How did Snape know? Well, for one thing, her father and Snape were seemingly best friends with the way they'd been acting. The pie was calling to Haley and she helped herself to a slice that was approximately one-third of the pie – a decent amount for a growing girl. However, Snape piped up, "You're taking an awfully big piece, Miss Prewett," said Snape, "I doubt you'd be able to eat it all."

"It's her favourite," explained Astrid, "Give her a whole pie and a gallon of ice cream and we won't hear from her for hours. Normally she's talking our ears off."

Snape sneezed several times in succession…she counted sixteen…and Haley seized the opportunity to switch plates while Snape was busy sneezing. The remaining two-thirds ended up in front of her and when Snape turned back to the table, Haley was already heaping a third scoop of French Vanilla ice cream on top of her 'piece' of pie. If at all possible, Snape's eyes grew even wider as he marvelled at the girl's interesting eating habits.

Haley had begun to shovel spoonful after spoonful into her hungry mouth, even after a dozen appetizers, three slices of turkey, a generous helping of seasoned potatoes and mounds of vegetables – not to mention the oodles of cranberry sauce. Even though it wasn't thanksgiving, Astrid thought her daughter and their guest deserved a good, healthy, home-cooked meal before being shipped off to Hogwarts for ten months. The food there wasn't exactly poisonous, but it was delicious nonetheless.

Quietly eating, Haley was oblivious to the stares until Snape cleared his throat. Haley looked up to see her parents smiling, but Snape was still in a state of shock. Haley almost forgot her manners.

"Oh, thank you," she said, then realizing she wasn't going to get any peace and quiet, "I guess I'll be going upstairs now." Haley took her pie and spoon, and walked out of the dining room and ran up the spiral staircase. She stopped just short of her suite of rooms. She then heard her parents talking downstairs….about her!

"Our Haley has a voracious appetite. I swear, since she hit puberty, she's been eating like a fourteen-year-old boy!" said her father, "Even I didn't eat that much when I went through it."

Snape commented, "She's so skinny, though, Iggy. I would have assumed she would be overweight with these eating habits of hers."

"Nah," said Astrid with a wave of her hand as though she were swatting at a gnat, "It's her high metabolism. Haley's got so much energy she hasn't gained an ounce since she was nine. Actually I can't remember the last time she was plump since birth."

"Well, speaking of when she was nine," said Snape, "I've been meaning to ask you something, Iggy. It has been haunting my mind for the past two years in the form of a fifteen-year-old boy."

Those who knew Severus Snape would have thought him just slightly out of character, but Haley's father was Snape's friend. She had no qualms about him being here but she wondered what he wanted to ask.

"Shoot!" said her father. Haley was intrigued. She wanted to go to her room to finish her pie, but she couldn't help but want to hear the rest of the conversation. She compromised by sitting at the top of the stairs, cross-legged, balancing the plate on her legs and devouring the pie voraciously. Now she hadn't a soul to impress.

"Well," continued Snape, "She's been the object of my son's affections for quite sometime, and when she was at Diagon Alley, she gave him a bloody nose and a bit of a bruised ego…not to mention the knee to the groin."

"Oh no!" Haley thought, "Mum and Dad are going to find out about what I did and they'll be furious. I'd better go to my room." Haley did so and slammed the door behind her. There was a vent in her living room where she could continue to listen to her parents' conversation loud and clear. It was near her television set. She put the volume low so she could concentrate on what was developing downstairs. She was afraid of the consequences that were to come when her parents heard that she had been fighting with Snape's son.

"What did she do that for?" asked Astrid, "She wouldn't attack anyone unless they made fun of her or our family. Did your son say anything negative about the Weasleys?"

"All I know is that Tobias mentioned complimenting her and attempting to kiss her, but she kneed him in the groin and when he went to kiss her again, she punched him several times. I don't know where she learned to fight like that, but she'd do well if she was attacked by a muggle," said Snape, "Anyhow, since then, Tobias has grown even more attracted to her, even though she had hurt him. Would it be possible to ask permission for your daughter and my son to date…I mean, when she's old enough?"

Haley could almost hear the wheels turning in her father's head. Would he let her date Tobias? She really didn't fancy boys in that sort of way just yet. She found them to be too immature for her age…but then again, Malfoy was a boy her age and he wasn't the slightest bit immature…but then again, he was her cousin…and that would allow for some similar qualities between the two.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Apes, but our daughter is actually spoken for. She's been promised to someone else," said her father, "But if you want, I could arrange for him to meet with Ginevra Weasley. I'm sure she'd have a wonderful time getting to know your son."

"But it is _your_ daughter he wants, Iggy," said Snape, a little annoyed, "I don't understand. She's promised to someone? Who?"

"We can't tell you," said Astrid, "We've made an Unbreakable Vow to not tell a living soul about this arrangement until our angel turns fourteen. I'm sorry, Apes…but that's the rule."

Haley could almost see the dejected look on Snape's face. She had already finished her pie and the empty plate lay on her coffee table. How could her father have already promised her to someone? Was this an arranged marriage? How could she possibly get out of it? What if she didn't like the person she would be marrying? Would this torture her for the next three years? How would her friends react? Would she be able to date others before this marriage thing?

Haley was beginning to feel dizzy and numb. The pumpkin pie she had just eaten had started to come up again and she ran into her bathroom to wretch. She came out of the loo wiping her mouth with a damp cloth after she had finished brushing her teeth. Haley was still slightly woozy but she felt better. Perhaps she _couldn't_ help what was going on and she threw herself on the bed and began to cry. Why was this happening…and why _her_?

DOWNSTAIRS IN THE DINING ROOM

Severus Snape had just been trumped. He had come to Prewett Palace in search of a suitor for his only son…a suitor Tobias himself had chosen…and come up empty-handed. Today was not his day. It would definitely break his son's heart if Snape went home with this devastating news. He thought that if Haley somehow knew of his son's crush on her, she would probably be more open to a relationship with him - when she was old enough to understand boys.

"I understand," said Snape dejectedly, "My son only wanted a few casual dates with your daughter. It's not like he wanted to propose marriage. Well, my business here is done. You may reach me at Hogwarts after tonight. I'm Flooing there after I pack my things. My son is going to be on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow morning and I would appreciate your confidence about informing you of the fight. I had hoped that by this time, Molly and Arthur would have discussed this with you."

"Molly and Arthur knew about this and they didn't tell us?" asked Astrid, shocked that her sister-in-law would not reveal such information, "But…I guess they didn't want us to punish her for getting into a fight. Well, rest assured, this will be dealt with promptly. I hope you have a safe trip, Severus. Please send us an owl regarding Haley's progress. Ignatius and I want to see that she's studying hard. We will send you an owl this evening regarding a few rules to which she must adhere while at Hogwarts. Will you accept the responsibility?"

"I accept," said Severus with a nod, making sure his cloak was wrapped tightly around him, "My compliments to your daughter for the wonderful cocktails."

"She also made the hors d'oeuvres," said Astrid, "As well as blending the correct herbs to season the potatoes. I can never get the right mix, but Haley seems to have a knack for it."

Snape laughed, "She'll make that lucky boy a good wife, someday. Please give her my best, Astrid, Iggy," he embraced them before walking to the front door, "Do not worry about Haley. I will see to it that she is well taken care of. I'll be seeing you soon. Adieu."

With that, Snape Disapparated.

A few seconds later, "HALEY!"

HALEY'S POINT OF VIEW

It was her father's voice, and then she heard two distinct pairs of footsteps walking up the spiral staircase. The familiar low thump of her father's large feet, and the pitter-patter of her mother's smaller ones.

Haley heard a pop amidst her loud sobs. She was now shaking uncontrollably, as she was even more confused about her life than she was five minutes ago. Haley not only had her temper in check for the past two years; she was having a lot of fun with Draco and making sure she was prepared for her first year at Hogwarts. Now, she was a nervous wreck and she was fairly confused about this mysterious boy she didn't even know, with whom she was doomed to spend the rest of her life – and she was barely eleven years old!

This was just too much for her to handle right now, but when she heard her father's voice, she became even more scared. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture, but she knew she was going to get one sooner or later.

There was a knock at her living room door. Oh great! Just what Haley needed…another lecture! She reluctantly sauntered to the door and opened it to find her mother standing there, with her father behind her.

"Haley, honey, you didn't say goodbye to Professor Snape," said her mother casually. Perhaps the storm would come after the calm. She would find out soon enough, "He told me he really liked the cocktails you made him. I'd say you have a knack for being a hostess, sweetheart."

Her father was a tall man, but now he looked gigantic standing in the doorway. His six-foot-two frame was all muscle, save for a small belly that came from his wife's wonderful meals – he always had seconds and even thirds! Haley found this quite scary…as she didn't know if he would explode at her or give her a pat on the back as he usually did when she defeated an opponent. She knew he was there to address the situation that happened a little more than two years ago, but she hoped that the punishment wouldn't be as severe as it would have been back then.

Haley gave her mother a weak smile, "Thanks, mum," she tried to keep her voice steady, but she was still shaky from throwing up, "In the future, I guess I'll try to stay until company leaves."

Her mother squeezed her shoulder gently but gave Haley a stern warning, "Your father has something he wants to ask you and I would advise you to tell the truth…unless you'd like it forced out of you by magical means."

Haley knew that her mother meant Veritaserum. She never really liked the idea of being forced to tell the truth, but she was all for it when it came to Ministry of Magic business. Growing up in a pureblood wizarding family gave Haley an advantage over other wizarding families; her parents told her everything she wanted to know about their jobs…and everything else that went on in the wizarding world…almost!

Nodding slowly, she backed into her room and her mother stepped aside. Haley's father tenderly kissed his wife before she went downstairs to wash the dinner dishes and walked into the room.

"I really like how you decorated this room, honey," he told his daughter, "Much better than your mother could have done. You'll make a wonderful wife someday. When you have your own house to take care of, it will look marvellous."

What was her father playing at? Didn't he come up to lecture her?

"Thanks, dad," she said, "But aren't you deviating from what you came up here to ask me?"

Her father looked speechless. He obviously wasn't expecting her to make him cut to the chase. Haley figured he was going to soften the blow before yelling at her.

"Look honey," he said firmly, taking her hand, "What your mother and I have learned is that you were fighting with my best friend's son two years ago. What did you have to prove by attacking an innocent boy? Tobias Snape, for Merlin's sake, Haley!"

Haley turned to look away from her father, her already teary eyes welling up again, "Dad, this happened two years ago! What happened was that I heard them talking about the Weasleys not having enough money or being too poor to afford decent robes. Then they were saying that I was defending them. I only _threatened_ to use physical violence against them, but it was what Tobias _did_ that took the cake. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in for a kiss, so I kneed him in the groin. I didn't mean to hurt him, but he asked for it. I was merely defending myself. I certainly didn't want to be kissed by a boy…_ew_! He had _cooties_!"

Her father laughed, but Haley's mind was still on that fight and what Snape's son did. He had kissed her against her will and she had defended herself. Surely she wouldn't be punished for protecting herself, would she?

"Oh come now, honey, I'm sure the kiss wasn't that bad and besides, I think the boy fancies you," chuckled her father, "It's only natural for him to want to kiss the prettiest girl I know."

Haley smiled, but couldn't hide her blush. Ignatius Prewett was not the type to say things unless he meant every word, so his compliment was genuine and heartfelt. Haley knew that, but she didn't believe it, "I am not!" she said, "I don't care if he fancies me, dad, I'm not ready for a boyfriend or anything like that at the moment. I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow and if you want to punish me for something I did two years ago, please put me out of my misery now…before I throw up again."

Haley wasn't feeling as sick to her stomach as she was before, but the memory of the kiss almost brought up her dinner…dessert had already repeated itself.

"If that's what you want, Haley," said her father, clapping his hands together once and rubbing them together, "I will punish you."

Haley folded her arms, waiting for her father to tell her she was grounded until she came back from Hogwarts, or even that she had detention with Snape for the entire year. Whatever it was, she would be prepared for it, although she felt she didn't deserve it. She would even be prepared for a loud smack on her bottom if it meant she had to promise to not fight again.

"You will swear to me that you won't go duelling with any witch or wizard at Hogwarts this year and if I so much as hear a peep from Professor Snape that you are breaking this agreement, you will be forced to spend detention with him for the rest of term," her father lectured, his face stern and brows furrowed, "Also, you will apologize to Tobias for your actions two years ago. I will not punish you as severely now, for something you did two years ago, and if it were your mother who was hearing this, she would probably tell you that you were right…under the circumstances. Still, fighting is wrong. You of all people should know that using Martial Arts to threaten anyone is against the rules," Haley's father looked at his watch, "It's getting late, Haley. Get changed for bed and meet me in the study. There is one more aspect of your punishment we need to discuss there."

Haley nodded, "Thanks, dad. I'll just need to take this downstairs," she said, picking up the empty plate, "That pie was so good! I have to thank Professor Snape when I see him tomorrow."

"You should have seen the look on Professor Snape's face when you began eating the pie. It was priceless! He was pretty impressed with your hors d'oeuvres, though. Would you mind conjuring me up a cocktail, sweetie, when you come down? I need to finish up some paperwork tonight and I could use the refreshment."

Haley kissed her father's cheek and grinned happily, "Sure, daddy," she said, "I'll be down soon."

They both went downstairs, but her father turned left into the study and Haley turned right into the kitchen. She washed her plate and spoon at the sink before heading back up the stairs to her bedroom. Haley changed into her pyjamas, which were dark bottle green and made of pure silk. It consisted of a pair of shorts and a camisole top with a matching robe to wear around the house. Her mother had picked it out for her at Madam Malkin's just last week. However, her father made her wear the robe around the house just in case one of her father's coworkers popped by unexpectedly. Haley then plucked her wand out of her dinner robes pocket and proceeded down to the study to join her father. She couldn't believe she had gotten away without her father doling out a physical punishment. It was her lucky day!

When Haley reached the door to the study, she heard her father clear his throat, "Come in, Haley," he beckoned, "Hope you have that wand of yours with you. I need that drink…my throat's bothering me." Haley's feet made no sound as she walked across the hardwood floor of her father's study. There were walls of books and a large desk stood in the middle of the room with a lamp and a personal computer on the desk. Behind the desk, stood a huge captain's chair on wheels, in which her father sat, and off to the right-hand side of the room, there was a coffee table surrounded by four black beanbag chairs – Haley's idea.

"I've got it right here," Haley said and she held up her wand as she neared her father's desk, "_Impus Flamare!_"

A jet of thick, brownish-orange liquid shot out of her wand and into the empty glass to her father's right. Again, not a single drop was spilled. Her father instantly reached for it and brought the glass to his lips, downing a third of the liquid in one gulp. He must have been thirsty!

"Absolutely delicious as usual," said her father, smacking his lips together in appreciation and setting the glass down again, "I'm really impressed with this charm, young lady. But…I am still not impressed with how you handled the situation with Professor Snape's only son. I mentioned earlier that there was one more aspect of your punishment we needed to discuss here. I will say this once…and _only_ _once_!"

Her father's usually kind demeanour vanished, only to be replaced by narrow eyes and a furrowed brow. His lips were now two thin lines as he was about to give Haley the ultimatum of his life. Why was her father so angry with her now…and since when did he value the welfare of Snape's son?

Haley was beginning to feel very sick to her stomach again, but managed to take slow, deep breaths to stop the nausea. She wanted her father to forgive and forget, but she guessed that something like that would have made him even angrier back then. She saw her father take in a breath as he continued.

"I know that you will be starting your first year at Hogwarts tomorrow and you will have some tricks up your sleeve. I will grant you _a_ _few_ practical jokes, but if you put another students' life in jeopardy…such as duelling or physical fighting, you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!"

Haley was definitely speechless. Tears were welling in her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver. In all her life, she had never received such an ultimatum before…and she hadn't even set foot in Hogwarts yet! As a tear began to fall from her moist eyes, she swallowed and reluctantly nodded her head in acceptance of her punishment. Her tears didn't go unnoticed by her father, though.

"Haley, dear," said her father, his voice softening a little, "It's for your own good you know. You have to stop picking fights with everyone who insults the Weasleys. We're too proud a family to let all of that bother us. I'm sure that Molly can handle everything…after all, she was born a Prewett…just like you."

Haley wiped her tears with a tissue her father handed her and she smiled, "I know, dad. I guess I was just overreacting. I'll try not to mess up at school. It's going to be tough not being able to pull some of the jokes I've planned. Don't worry, dad, I'll be careful and I won't get caught even if I do set off dungbombs. I'll blame it on Peeves."

Her father chuckled slightly, but he said, "All right, now you have your punishment. Go pack your trunk. Your mother will be up in the morning to wake you and check that you've packed everything. Come here, sweetie," he gestured for her to come and sit on his lap, "Tomorrow is a big day for you and Draco. I hope he'll forgive us for keeping you away from him today. Make sure you get a compartment with him. Oh, and I completely forgot. Harry Potter is on his way to Hogwarts tomorrow as well."

Haley grinned, "I'm sure Draco will survive," she said, "But what about Ron? Won't he want me to sit with him? I mean, I enjoyed spending the summer with Draco and I'd like to sit with him, but Ron's my cousin, too. I can't just hang out with Draco!"

Her father hugged her close and said, "You can sit with anyone you want, sweetie," in a sort of exasperated tone, "Just keep an eye out for the Boy Who Lived. He's supposed to be coming to Hogwarts this year. He's of age now."

Haley's eyes widened, "Really?" she asked, having read every single book on how Harry Potter had made Voldemort disappear when he was just a baby, "He's the one who made Voldemort go away, wasn't he?"

"Don't say his name, Haley!" shouted her father. Haley had felt him cringe at the very mention of Voldemort's name, "Merlin's beard, yes…he was the one that made You-Know-Who disappear…but Haley, everyone's still scared. How can you just spit it out so casually?"

Her father just looked at her. Haley didn't know why the name didn't make her flinch, but what she did know was that Harry had survived the Killing Curse and had a thin, lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. _It would be fascinating to meet him_, she thought.

"I don't honestly know, Daddy," she said, "But I guess it would be nice to meet him face to face if he is coming to Hogwarts this year. Being taken in by his Muggle family, I don't know how much of the wizarding world he knows. What if he doesn't know _anything_?"

"You can't know that for sure, Haley," her father said. Haley stood up and kissed her father on the cheek, "So what if he doesn't know anything? You know that there are muggle-borns who have been great witches and wizards, so it doesn't matter if Harry Potter goes into Hogwarts knowing nothing. If he does, you'll just have to live with it."

"Still," Haley began, "It would be a shame if he didn't know anything. I wonder what else happened when he got that scar. He was really lucky to survive. Of course, I wouldn't know what to say to him when I do meet him."

Her father stood up and downed the rest of his Flaming Imp cocktail and looked his daughter in the eye, finger pointing at her threateningly, "Just don't say anything stupid," he said, chuckling, "Now get packing, young lady. If you're not packed by tomorrow morning, you'll find yourself studying at home all year. How about a refill, though?"

Her father was incorrigible. Haley lazily pointed her wand at the goblet and it filled to the brim with thick, brownish-orange liquid - without an incantation being vocalized. She turned and said, "Good night, Daddy!" before running up the marble staircase to pack, not seeing her father's stunned face as she walked away. Haley then realized what she had done. She had successfully done something she would have learned in sixth year – a Silent Spell. Most importantly, she really wasn't thinking about it either. How had she done it? She made it a point to ask the Headmaster about Silent Spells.

High on the new discovery and whistling a merry tune, she packed her trunk. Haley chose clothes suitable for all seasons and packed her spellbooks, along with her three favourite books about the Dark Arts…_The Unforgivable Curses: How to Cast, Deflect and Avoid Them_, _Making Sure You're Alive: An Auror's Guide to the Dark Arts_, and _The Dark Arts: Protecting Yourself Against Them_. She had found them in the library and nicked them…just for a bit of light reading. Haley made sure that everything was in order before turning in.

Haley couldn't help but think about what her father had said about Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts. What sort of wizard was he if he had defeated Voldemort at such a young age? He was probably as powerful as Voldemort himself, or even the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore…but it was only Haley's presumption. In any case, who was Haley to judge the Potter boy before she even met him?

The questions faded away and Haley fell into a wonderful sleep, dreaming about flying around on her new Nimbus 2000 broomstick – and the numerous possible outcomes of her first day at Hogwarts.


End file.
